The dragonets of blue and green
by algae the seawing
Summary: When two best friends go looking answers they get caught up in something so much bigger, two seawings will have to use there brains as much as there brawn to find a way out alive. In this wings of fire fan fiction Cobalt and Algae will in counter troubles and hardship where friendship is needed most.-If you want me to write more leave a comment.
1. prophecy

Seawing prophecy

Two seawings will be born

to find an ancient key

that leads to a city

which awaits unseen

One seawing egg

with blue and white

the other one to be

hatched in the sunlight

Trained in the oceans

far and wide

they'll seek the city

side by side

And only together

will the city be seen

found by the dragonets

of blue and green


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

"I found it." shouted Bass, the seawing general. They were looking for an egg that was stolen from its nest. "Where are you?" replied Kelp, the seawing egg's father.

"On the bank, over by this tree that is halfway in the water." answered Bass.

"OH, thank goodn-" Kelp stopped short when he saw the egg that was half blue and half white. "That's not my egg." Kelp said.

"Are you sure?" asked Bass.

"I think I would know the color of my own egg." replied Kelp.

"Well who do you think this belongs to?" asked Bass.

"I don't know." Replied Kelp.

Crack. "Did you hear that?" asked Kelp

"Hear what?" asked Bass.

CRACK. "I heard it that time." Said Bass as a little piece of shell fell to the ground. "It's hatching!" said Bass. Craccckkk! The last of the eggshell broke away as a tiny seawing dragonet poked her head out of her shell and looked in the water at the reflection of the two full moons. "She don't look like any seawing I've ever meet." said Bass. "Although she sort of does looks like my uncle… maybe." replied Kelp.

"YOUR EGG, I almost forgot we were looking for your egg." said Bass.

"We've looked everywhere, its nowhere to be found." sighed Kelp.

"Aqua can't take this" replied Bass mentioning Kelps wife "not after losing all the others."

"I can't let her lose one more." said Kelp, looking down at the baby dragonet. Swooping down he picked up the baby dragonet and took her below the water to his home where Aqua was waiting. "Did you find it?" asked Aqua. "Look for yourself." replied Kelp. "She's perfect." said Aqua. I'll think I'll call her Cobalt. "What a wonderful name." replied Kelp, looking at Bass. Bass lowered his head and that was when Kelp knew Bass would keep his secret forever. There secret.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cobalt waited for her friend Algae by the underwater hatchery. It was the most common meeting place of all dragons, being located at the center of the village. As Cobalt waited she started to think of her mother. She loved her mother, she would be gone for days getting Cobalt whatever she wanted, but thank goodness she didn't ask for much because she couldn't stand to be away from her for very long. Now her dad was a different story. He seemed like he didn't care for her as much as he should but she just assumed that was because of what happened to all the other eggs.

Cobalt grew up listening to the stories of her now gone brothers and sisters. There was a hatching of three, two boys and a girl, that got attacked by a shark while playing outside one day and another girl that didn't make it far past its hatching because of the sickness that went around a couple of years ago. Sometimes when she felt lonely she would talk to them like they were still here. Lilly, Pearl, Pomfret, and Marlin were their names, and she loved them all even though she has never meet them.

"Hello" someone's glow in the dark scales flashed, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Hey Algae, how is it going, anything new to report." "Tons" replied Algae looking around "but can we go to my house first?" "Sure" said Cobalt. She knew Algae didn't like to be out in public too often. It was probably do to the odd coloring of his scales.

Algae was a pale almost transparent green with very light blue eyes, and his glow in the dark scales worked half the time. No one knew what made him this way since he had no parents. The seawing queen found him somewhere outside the ocean and brought him back to her palace. She wouldn't tell anyone anything about him other than he's important to her. They became friends right away and since then they were inseparable.

Once they got to the farthest coral cave from the village they went inside. They came up to a pocket of air that Algae used as his house. It wasn't very fancy but it was cozy. As they sat down on some flat slag mites Algae said "OK, so in the library I found some references to some pale blue and green dragons in the southern part of the ocean, but the information dated back fifty years ago so I doubt they are still there." Algae explained. "It also said their paleness had something to do with what they was exposed to when they grew up." "I also found a scroll on deformities that have to do with color of scales all the way in the queens' castle two days journey from here, but I wanted to read it with you." Algae said as he pulled a scroll out of his satchel.

"WHAT?" said Cobalt. "How did you get the queen to let you take that from her library?" "I didn't say she _let_ me take it" said Algae. "You're going to be in so much trouble" said Cobalt. "I don't care as long as I find out who my parents are" replied Algae hotly. "OK, if I can't stop you than read it"

"Hmmmmmm" Algae said as he scanned the scroll "here." When a seawing is born with pale or translucent scales" started Algae "it means the seawing…" "What, what does it mean" asked Cobalt. Algae looked up "the scroll is blacked out from there on" replied Algae. "Ugg" said Cobalt. "maybe if you told me where you was born we could figure this out." Algae just turned his head. He didn't like to talk about where he came from and Cobalt didn't want to pressure him to hard.

"Right, so we look for another lead" said Cobalt. "No" said Algae. "What?" replied Cobalt. "I thought I had it this time" said Algae, crying "I thought I was finally finding out where my parents came from." "Well" said Cobalt "Just leave me alone" Algae said as he dived into the water.

Cobalt looked into the water at the fading ripples left behind. No one hurt her friend like that. "I'm going to find out who your parents are one way or another" she silently promised.


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, i don't want to rush it plus i don't have a lot of free time on my hands. sorry for all the mistakes,grammar,spelling,and posting the wrong story the first time,sorry. if you have any comments or complaints post them in the review section below. again i'm so sorry. PS. if you like human A.U. then check out cobalt the seawings story, Vision. hope you injoy.**

Chapter 2

Algae swam into his secret cave. He found it one day when he was looking for a cool rock he dropped. It was covered by a thick wall of kelp and seaweed, unknown to anyone but him, as far as he knew anyway. The cave was riddled with side caverns and dead end tunnels. There could be anything inside; he just went to a cave close to the entrance, marked with pearls he put there.

As he swam inside he thought of Cobalt. It wasn't right to yell at her like that, she was just trying to help. As he came up into his cave he started to think about his parents. He didn't remember much about them but he remembered a blazing heat then a bright light. He remembered looking for something to cool him down then finding a pool of water, but not much after that.

He looked around the cave and picked out his normal spot to sit, on the floor next to the puddle at the back of the cave. He pulled out the scroll and tried to read through the ink that blacked out the bottom of the page. Nothing, he could see absolutely nothing. He through the scroll down. There was no point in trying to read it; he would have to return it to the queen's palace pretty soon. Maybe he would ask Cobalt if she would like to come with him.

He picked up the scroll and rolled it up. After he put it back in his bag, he pulled another scroll from behind a slag mite. He opened it and started to write. _Dear journal, nothing new to report going back to the palace soon to return scroll…_

As Algae and cobalt swam up to the queen's palace they noticed her staring algae down. "She don't look to happy" Cobalt flashed. "Yeah tell me about it" Algae replied. "I'll meet up with you in the library" flashed Algae as he swam up to the queen. He swam right up to her and stopped. She just looked at him and turned around and swam to her throne room.

Inside the palace there was no water, an animus enchantment casted long ago. As he stood before the queen he couldn't help but feel a little queasy. "Now I have reason to believe, Algae, that you stole something of mine. I would like you to give it back to me and as a punishment you will have a guard follow you in the library to make sure it never happens again, understood" said the queen. "Understood" Algae said as he handed the scroll to the nearest guard who took it and gave it to the queen. "You are dismissed, Pearl you are to follow him if he is to enter the library." Said the queen. "M-me" said a young dragon who stepped away from the bigger ones. "I will not let you down, my queen" she said as they made their way to the library.

"So" Algae said as he walked down the hallway, "how long you been here?"

"A couple of weeks" said Pearl. Algae assumed this was partially some of the queen's favoritism that he got a newbie.

"Algae look what I found in the restri-"Cobalt stopped short when she saw the guard enter the library with Algae. "What did you find?" asked Algae

"Oh it's just a scroll on the scale color of a normal dragon." She said as she tucked something under her wing, never taking her eyes off pearl.

"Well I think we should start by looking in the A's for ancient cities like the one that we read about" said Algae.

"I'm hungry, I think we should eat before looking for anything, how about you?" said Cobalt already heading for the door. "Alright" said Algae and followed her out.

"O.K., that was weird why did you do that?" asked Algae.

"Look what I found in the restricted section" whispered Cobalt.

"You're not supposed to be in the restricted section" said Algae taking the scroll and reading it. "It's a scroll on prophecies" said Algae.

"And look at this one" Cobalt said and pointed to one at the top.

"Two seawings will be born, to find an ancient key, that leads to a city, which awaits unseen. One seawing egg, with blue and white, the other one to be, hatched in the sunlight. Trained in the oceans, far and wide, they'll seek the city, side by side. And only together, will the city be seen, found by the dragonets, of blue and green" read Algae.

"It mentions a city that awaits unseen" said Cobalt "and I think it's the city we read about, with the weird scaled seawings, no offence."

"Its fine, but I think your right" said Algae.

"And look down here" Cobalt said as she pointed to a picture right after the prophecy "it's a picture of a seaweed field with a cave in the rock wall.

"I know where that is!" gasped Algae

"How do you know where it is?" asked Cobalt.

"Let's just say that's where my secret cave is" said Algae.


	5. Chapter 3

**sorry for what is about to happen. i think i might end it here but if i get 3 more good reviews telling me to keep on then ill try. speical shout out to my friends fey and Cobalt i hope you guys like it.**

"Wait, what…" asked Cobalt.

"No time to explain, let's go!" Algae said as he ran into the hallway. Just as he was about to go out the main doors he was stopped by the queen herself.

"And where do you think you're going little one, you didn't even tell me bye" said the queen.

"Oh sorry" Algae said as he gave the queen a hug goodbye. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, you know taking me in and all."

"You're very welcome" the queen chuckled "it was the kind thing to do"

"Bye" said Algae as he went out the doors and back into the ocean. Just then he remembered that Cobalt was nowhere to be seen. As he swam around in circles, looking for her, she came out the front doors to the seawing palace.

"Where have you been?" flashed Algae

"Putting back the scroll" flashed Cobalt matter of factly, starting to swim back home.

"Oh right" flashed Algae

"So where is this super-secret cave that you never told me about" Cobalt flashed her face showing a little bit of anger.

"Back home… sorry I never told you about it but it was my one place that I could go and be alone and just think things over with no one around me" Algae flashed back, knowing Cobalt should be mad, they had no secrets between them, never had.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you, just this once" Cobalt answered, smiling. "I mean, we all make mistakes sometimes."

"What mistakes have you made?" Algae asked.

"I said I forgave you; don't push your luck mister" Cobalt flashed laughing.

As they swam and talked they didn't notice the dragon that was trailing them.

When they were almost home was when they noticed something strange.

"It wasn't I who stole your cool rock when we were young" giggled Cobalt "remember, you left in on that rock and you forgot about it, but when you came back you said you couldn't find it because you said it looked like all the others"

"OH, that's right" flashed Algae back. Just then Algae saw a shadow cross their path. "Did you see that?" Algae flashed, dead serious.

"No" Cobalt answered picking up on the fear in Algae's face. "What was it?"

"It was a shadow. It looked like a dragon shadow." Algae barely flashed back, his glow in the dark scales exhausted from all their use.

"Oh Algae, stop worring this ocean is full of dragons" flashed Cobalt.

"Look down" Algae barely able to make a flash said.

Cobalt understood, they was above dead dragon gorge. No one dared to swim above it for the ledgends say it was haunted by the nightmare dragon. Now Cobalt was getting scared. All the sudden a flash of shadow went by them and they truly saw for the first time what had been following them all the way from the sea palace. Algae flashed one word brighter then he has ever flashed any word before…HIDE.

 **again if you want me to countinue then tell me. bye**


	6. Chapter 4

**sorry i havnt been on...there is no excuse. i just wish you guys like the new chapter. and happy late birthday fey.**

Cobalt only caught a glimpse of the thing before Algae flashed his glow-in-the-dark scales. It looked like a dragon, a seawing to be exact but it was ghastly white and looked half dead. As cobalt swam under a reef ledge she saw Algae do the same across from her. Now what was she going to do.

Just then she caught a glimpse of the nightmare dragon again. When it swan close she could feel the cold coming of it in waves, like it was dead. When it caught a couple of fish it swam away. "Why did it catch fish" Cobalt wondered, if it was dead then it didn't need to eat. Then a crazy idea came to her…well crazier than normal that is.

"Let's follow it" Cobalt flashed at Algae when she was sure the nightmare dragon was gone. She saw Algae concentrate real hard then just shook his head in an obvious no.

"Fine" Cobalt flashed as she swam away and noticed Algae following her, _that's what I thought_. She didn't know exactly where the dragon had swam off to but she did know that it went in between the two coral formations. As she swam through the coral Algae swam up next to her and mimed shivering, and now that she was paying attention she noticed the water she swam in was a little cooler than the water two tail lengths away, like following the trail of the dead. She continued to follow it; maybe it would lead her right to it.

As she followed the trail she realized it continued to just go deeper and deeper into the chasm, and the water was getting colder and colder. Once she got so far down that there was no light her night vision kicked in and she realized why the water was so cold. Down at the bottom of the chasm was an ice castle that looked like a dome with four pillars holding it down to the ground, there was no door in sight, which Algae looked relieved about, but Cobalt had an idea.

What if the castle was like a dome underwater holding in air with the four pillars holding it to the ground so it didn't float to the top of the water. "Follow me" Cobalt flashed as she dived down to the bottom of the castle. Algae didn't look like he wanted to follow but he did anyway.

Once at the bottom she looked up and saw the simmering reflection of herself, "yep" she thought "it's holding air all right." So she swam up and into the room where a strange sight was waiting for her.

Sitting ten tail lengths away was a dragon she had never seen the likes of before. It looked like a normal seawing, well besides the pale color, but when she looked closer she realized it had a thin tail unlike a seawings tail which was thick and powerful, she also suddenly realized it had a forked blue tongue.

She leaped out of the water, which of course scared the dragon. It turned around to look at her, but instead looking angry that they just broke into her house, she looked shocked then happy. "Finally"! She said running toward Cobalt.

All the sudden Algae leaped out of the water and lunged himself at the mysterious dragon, pinning her down and placing his claws on her throat. "Back off" he said "don't hurt my friend."

"Hey" Cobalt said, dragging Algae off the dragon on the floor. "Maybe she is nice." Cobalt said under her voice at Algae, but he didn't look convinced. "But she tried to eat you"! Algae whispered back. Cobalt just looked at him for a moment and turned to the mysterious dragon, who was looking at Algae with wide eyes.

"Hi, my name is Cobalt" she said waving her wing at her "what's yours?"

"Leossa, but you can call me firn" she said still looking at Algae.

"Hope you don't mind me asking" said Cobalt "but why do you look so…dead?"

"I do?" asked firn. Well I guess it's because my dad was an icewing and my mom a seawing. That's why I look like a seawing but have the abilities of an icewing." Firn said matter-of-factly.

"Oh" Algae said, realization setting in. "You built this place?"

"Yup, it gets pretty lonely though." Firn admitted

"Well you can always come with us." Cobalt said

"Really, I'll get my stuff." Firn said as she ran to another room. She came back shortly with a small bag tied around her neck. "Ready." She said as she dived into the water at their feet.

"Well I guess this is happening." Algae said as he followed Firn.

"I guess it is" Cobalt said as she dived back into the water. Time to find that key.


	7. Chapter 5

**sorry guys its been a long time, my next chapter will PROBALY be after haloween since thats when my jobs quits. anyway** **thx for the wait and thx for all the positive feed back. i like it when i get a review... but who dosnt. lol anyway hope u guys injoy.. :)  
**

Algae took the lead as they swam, leading them toward his secret lair. What would they think of him for having one? Everyone is entitled to have secrets right? He continued to swim, a weight in his stomach as he saw the cave.

"Through here he said as he swam inside. Lighting up his scales he lit the path to the cave and came up into the cavern, shaking himself dry. He sat down on the floor and looked all the expressions of the dragons before him, surprised when he realized they were looks of excitement of joy rather than anger and jealousy.

"This place is so cool." Firn said.

"It really is." Cobalt answered, looking around at all the slag mites. "Hey, what's this?" she said as she came up to a wall and poked it.

"Oh, that's a pearl; they are throughout all the tunnels." Algae said

"Why?" asked Cobalt

"I don't know" Algae said, turning to look at firn.

Firn looked up surprised "don't ask me, I haven't been out of the crevasse my whole life" she said looking down a tunnel. "Hey, there's more" she said as she followed them.

"Wait firn, you might get lost down there" shouted Algae

"No I won't" she said looking back "I'll just follow them back"

"There are pearls in every tunnel" Algae said following her, looking back to make sure Cobalt was following him, she was.

"I bet not like these" she said as she pointed to the pearl in front of her and to the next one down the tunnel.

Algae stopped to look, she was right these pearls looked different; they had black spots on them, that looked like a small circle with a branch and tiny branches off the bottom.

Algae and Cobalt looked at each other in shock. "THE KEY" they shout together.

Firn lead the way twisting and turning all the way into the middle of the cavern.

"Will this ever end" Cobalt said

"Just be patient" Algae answered calmly, but he felt the same way. What if the shape wasn't a key and just a defected pearl, or what if it was all just a trap? As he was about to tell them to stop, Firn sped up and went around the corner. Algae and Cobalt followed close behind.

There was firn, in the middle of the most beautiful cavern Algae had ever seen. It was lined with crystals, pearls, emeralds, rubies and sapphires. There was a globe of light from the icewing kingdom on the roof setting the whole place alight with many different colors, but in the middle of the cavern was a coral pedestal. On this pedestal sat two identical necklaces. The rope looked like it was made of spider silk and on the end was a multi colored pearl. An opal, Algae thought thinking back to a scroll he had read.

"Are these…" Cobalt asked

"I think so" Algae said looking at Cobalt. "We found them, the keys."

 **ok guys i am taking OCs and suggestions for the next chapter. plz pm me. the subject will be called OCs 4 TDOBAG. plz and thx. till next time.**


	8. Chapter 6

**ok, guys thx for holding out for me. it took me awhile to get this started but since today is a really cold snowy day i decided to just sit down and do it and... tada its done, sorry for the shortness i promise the next chapter will be longer. i already have the next chapter thought out in my head so it should be quick depending on if i get any free time. im leaving for indiana in two days (wednsay) but ill only be gone for two days. hope u guys like it!**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Algae sat down across from Cobalt and Firn. After grabbing the necklaces he had the really study them. They were perfectly oval, white in color with flecks of gold, green, blue, and just about any color you could think of. The necklace its self was made of a kind of seaweed that he had never seen before. It was green, of course, but it had a shade of blue also. The multi-colored gem was held to the cord with more of this strange weed, wrapping around the gem on top, looking more like a pendent.

"There opal, just as I thought." He muttered out loud.

"What does that mean?" Questioned Firn

"Well…" Algae said in thought, "since opals are found mostly found in sandy areas, I'm guessing these opals came from the sand kingdom. Which means the city is in the sand kingdom…right?"

"I don't know" said Cobalt "it's so flat and lifeless wouldn't dragons have found a whole city by now?"

"True" said Algae "but how else do you explain why these are opals and not any other rock?

"Maybe only an opal can find the city, or maybe the dragon that made these keys was a sandwing and only had opals handy, or mayb-."

"OK, I get it" said Algae "but I still think it's a good idea to check it out."

"But we don't even know where to start." Replied Cobalt

"I'm in" piped up Firn

Both Algae and Cobalt swung their heads around in surprise; they forgot Firn was still here. They must have looked confused because firn continued speaking.

"I say we fly there and have a look around, maybe even find out where the most common spot for opals are and if that doesn't work out then we can go from there. It beats just staying here all day arguing." She finished as she gestured around the cave they was in.

"Sounds like a plan" Cobalt said after a moment of stunned silence, maybe bringing Firn along was going to be a good thing. "What do you think, Algae? Algae? Hellooooooo" she said waving her talons in front of Algae's face.

"Wha…" he started

"What are you doing?" Cobalt asked

"Look up there" he said as he pointed up to the ceiling of the cavern. "There are colors up there, wavy colors kind of in a line, do you see them?

"I do" said Firn "they kind of look familiar."

"They kind of look like the opals" Cobalt supplied but Firn still looked unsure.

Whatever it is, I agree with Firn, let's go to the sand kingdom see what's there, then go from there"

"First time someone's agreed with me in a long time" said firn

"This trip is going to be hard, we'll have to go over the mud kingdom then over the mountains." said Cobalt

"Yeah but not as hard as getting out of here" Algae said


	9. Chapter 7

**ok first off find someplace comfy and sit down this is a long one, im trying to get them out as fast as i can becouse i feel like i lost most of my readers during my busy months. (plz come back) i have a poll up in my bio i ask you to plz check out but i might change it soon becouse i think i have a better question... idk. there is some big stuff going down in this chapter, but its mostly setting up for a lot of big stuff anyway before i give away to much of 3 days of hard work i'll let you get to it, hope you enjoy**

Chapter 7

"We came in through there" Firn pointed to the right

"No there" Algae corrected pointing to the left

"Guy's" Cobalt said, fear edging her voice, only just now realizing how small this cave was. Sure most dragons feared tornados or even embarrassment but for Cobalt being trapped in a small space with no way out was her worst fear.

"Yeah" Algae and Firn answered at the same time.

"We need to go" she cast a longing look at Algae and by the way his eyes lit up she knew he understood why.

"Firn" Algae spoke commandingly, a voice that only came out in emergency's, Cobalt was pretty sure he didn't even know that he was doing it "look along the tunnel you think we came in I'll look in mine, look for anything that looks familiar.

"Like the key pearls?" Firn asked

"Exactly like the key pearls!" Algae exclaimed

Cobalt stood still as they ran to their tunnels, trying to think of other stuff, trying to keep her mind occupied. She remembered the day she got her first fish, it was so good, the perfect amount of sweet and salty. Cobalt snapped back to reality when she heard Firn gasp and Algae groan, it took her moment to realize why. The pearls were gone, of course they was. There was definitely something creepy going on here. "Maybe this was a trap made by an anumis" suggested Cobalt

"Or a test" whispered Algae

"Why would they make a test?" asked Firn

"To see if we're worthy enough to wield the keys" answered Algae

"How do you know?" countered Firn

"I'm just certain" Algae countered back

"But I'm not wielding any keys" firn said

"Collateral damage?" Algae questioned

"Guy's, stop, let's just pick a tunnel and go" interrupted Cobalt

"That sounds risky," said Algae "what if we choose wrong and end up even deeper in the caves then when we try to backtrack and get even more lost then we could die in here." He stopped when he saw Cobalt's face turn the color of firn.

"I know the way out!" Firn yelled suddenly. She continued when Algae and Cobalt just stared at her. "Ok let's think about this, we came from the sea and the tunnel we took had moss in it so it's that one" she pointed to one slightly to the right.

"But that one has moss… and so does that one!" Algae said

"Well yeah, but only that one still has wet footprints." Firn said smugly

"Oh" Algae said

"Well let's go!" Cobalt said running toward the tunnel, the other two close behind

Once they made it back to the cavern they started to make a game plan.

"Ok, I say we get everything we'll need for a long trip, and meet on the beach on the left side of the coral formation" said Cobalt

"Sounds good to me" Algae said

"Ok then lets g-" Cobalt was cut off when Firn said

"Guy's I don't know where the Coral formation is"

"Well don't you have everything you need in that bag" Algae said pointing to the bag tied around her neck.

"All of my personal stuff is in it but I need to run home to still get everything I need to go over the desert and the mountains"

"Oh, ok then I'll just pick you up on my way there." Algae said

Cobalt noticed a slight twinkle in Algae's eye when he said all this. "Well, well" she thought, she would have never guessed.

"I'll see you on the beach" she said before she dived into the water. As she swam home she made a mental list of what she needed on the trip. Water would be nice while they were in the sand kingdom, she had never been there before but she was pretty sure water was hard to come by. Also some cord would be nice to have just in case of some emergency. She wanted to bring everything but she knew she only had so much room in her pouch. If she did need cord then she could just make some. "So no cord" she thought, she didn't need to bring more than she needed to. The basics then, water, some medicine, the key of course, and her special item gifted from her mom Aqua.

She remember the day really clearly, she had just came home from school, she was tired, even though it was her hatching day she laid down just to rest and ended up falling asleep. When she woke it was the next morning and she started to cry, her mother showed up and wondered why she was crying, when she told her why, her mother started to apologize for not waking her up but Cobalt didn't feel any resentment toward her mother. After some more crying Aqua got up and went to her room bringing back her locked chest. Cobalt knew of this locked chest, and has known for a long time, it wasn't a secret; it was just not talked about much. Of course Cobalt had always wondered what was inside this box and when she finally got the nerve to ask her mother didn't get mad, she just said "one day you will know" and went back to her daily cleaning habits. So naturally she was curious when her mother came into her room carrying the box, followed by her dad. They sat down near the ledge her daughter slept on and Aqua pulled out a key. She started by saying "This is a family heirloom passed down from mother to eldest daughter for I don't know how long. Since you are my eldest and only daughter I will give this to you." For some reason she remembered her dad looking away and not making eye contact with anyone, but she didn't care, she was more interested in what was in the box. "For a long time I thought I wasn't going to have a daughter, or any kids at all, but then you came along, I couldn't have been any happier, so I present to you" Aqua said putting in the key and opening the box to reveal a necklace made of pearls with a black pearl in the center. Cobalt took it in her hands and looked at it real close. "You're giving this to me"? She asked "It's beautiful". Her mother replied "It's not just for looks; it was a special gift from an anumis that had a special liking towards one of your many great great grandmothers. The story goes her brother knew this anumis but he had a special liking toward his friend, and he knew that would not end well so he introduced them and they liked each other right away, even though he would never admit it. They meet in secret a lot of times and when she told him she wished she could replay the day before over and over again he made her this necklace and told her he could make it happen. She said yes of course and he said this necklace can make you go back in time but only for one day and the wearer can only use it once every moon cycle, she thanked him and asked him how she could ever repay him and he said to meet her in that spot tomorrow night, but when the next night came he never showed up. Later she heard a rumor he was buried under a mountain but she never believed it. Or at least that is how the story goes." Cobalt couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Have you used it mother?" she asked. "Yes," her mother said "I used ti to see the day I meet your father again but that is all, you must be careful though because you can change stuff for the worst if you're not careful. I almost killed your father by accident. And you can't be seen at the same time as yourself. Dragons would be falling out of the sky if they knew what you were holding in your hand right now." She thanked her mother and vowed only to use it in dire emergencies.

Cobalt was so lost in thought that she almost swam past her house. She stopped and went inside, packed all her stuff and wrote a note to her parents explaining she would be gone for a while and not to worry she would be back.

She swam out and to the coral formation, then swam up to the surface. When she surfaced she noticed Algae and Firn already there, talking and laughing. They hadn't noticed her yet so she just watched them together, she started to smile this was going to be fun.

 **again sorry for the length, hoped you liked it, plz leave a constructive review i fell like im not doing that geat, and finally plz vote on my poll thanks.**


	10. Chapter 8

_**sorry but this chapter was really just a time waster, you dont even have to read it. there flying to the mudwing place, and i didnt know what to say. lol. PS Cobalt is forever a third wheel...for now. #ThirdWheel**_

Chapter8

Algae didn't notice Cobalt in till she was upon them. He jumped a little as she walked out of the sea.

"Are you guys ready or are we going to sit around all day talking" she looked at Algae like she knew a secret but he didn't know what it could be.

"I'm ready" said firn

"You're always ready for something" teased Algae

"Well ok then "Cobalt said as she jumped into the sky, quickly followed by the other two.

"Where are we going first?" asked Firn with a little more enthusiasm than a dolphin who spotted a pack of tuna.

"First" Algae said "we are going to the diamond spray delta where we will spend the night then we will try to find a mudwing who'll take us across the mud lands and to the mountains then it's a straight shot to the sand kingdom where we'll hopefully find some answer to these keys.

"Wow you have everything planned out, obsess much" Firn teased back. Cobalt just laughed. This trip was going great so far, Algae lamented. He had his two friends at his side going to places he had never gone before, seeing new things he has never seen. You didn't know how boring the ocean was till you left it and saw the world, and he's only been a fraction of a day away from the islands of the kingdom of the sea yet it was the furthest he had been from home.

To be honest these keys would open up a whole new family to him, explain why his scales were this pale in color. Why he felt different than everyone else. He started when Firn poked his arm and he realized he had been deep in thought.

"Are you ok?" asked Firn

"Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought" he said giving her a smile and was pleased when she returned it with one of her own.

"Okay, since this is going to be a long trip let's start by telling stories that will help us all get to know the real us, before we met." He said mostly toward Firn since he had known Cobalt all his life.

"I'll start" he said. Once when I was young, the queen told me of Anumis's"

"Is this the coral story?" Cobalt asked with an eye roll.

"Yes it's the coral story" he said but he noticed Cobalt was grinning.

"Now" he said resuming his story "you must understand the queen was like my mother since I was an orphan, she would watch me and play with me, even though sometimes she'd have to go away foe days at a time, I never got mad because she would always show up again and we'd play and tell stories. One day we sat down after had been gone for a couple of months and we talked about why she had been gone for so long. She said she had to deal with a broken reef due to an anumis touched artifact, because all the reefs are dying and she wanted to save them. When I asked what an anumis was she told me there was these dragons that were born with an power over objects and they could make them do anything they said and she explained how dangerous this was because if the said dragons were to use to much of their power than there soul would be dead and they would be evil. Of course I was scared but then she told me all the good things that could come out of and anumis if they used their powers sparingly, like how the icewings have floating balls of light and the above water palace was made with anumis powers. So naturally when I was playing outside the next day I decided that I wanted to be an anumis. When I found a piece of coral on the ground I picked it up and being lonely I told it to bring me a new friend. I was so busy looking at the stick of coral that I ran right into Cobalt over there and we spent the rest of the day just talking and playing.

"Gosh," Cobalt said turning a little pink "it was just a normal day making a friend." Firn laughed

"I have a story about a shark" she said her eyes twinkling.

This trip was going to be okay as long as he had his two friends to ride it along with.

 _ **hopefully the next chapter will be out soon and it will defintly be better cya soon bye.**_


End file.
